The Children's Cancer Center at St. Louis Children's Hospital is the largest of only two such centers within in a 200 mile radius which offer multimodal therapy to children with malignant disease, regardless of ability of pay. Twenty percent of the 350 patient pediatric oncology census is totally medically indigent and most of the rest can afford to pay only part of the charges. At the time of diagnosis of a malignancy in a child, the clinical findings are reviewed and management is discussed at the weekly pediatric tumor conference by the pediatric oncologist, radiation therapist, surgeons and pathologists, in order to assure that each child receives optimal therapy. Access to new intensive multimodal therapeutic regimens and experimental compounds is facilitated by the collaboration of the Center with the Southwest Oncology Group of which the Principal Investigator serves as Pediatric Vice-Chairman. The Center will become the home of the Operations Office of the newly formed Pediatric Oncology Group, and the Principal Investigator its Group Chairman, on January 1, 1981.